


King of Games

by SoporificSweetheart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindshipping, Bondage, Cam Boys, Daydreaming, Dom Mutou Yuugi, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Puzzleshipping, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoporificSweetheart/pseuds/SoporificSweetheart
Summary: Everyone has different methods for coping with work stress. Atem's comes in the form of monthly subscriptions.





	1. Pure Luck

Atem adored his work at the museum. His internship had gone off without a hitch, and he could say with some degree of certainty that he would consider his current career field was one that he would enjoy staying in indefinitely. That wasn't to say it didn't come with its own set of challenges. The hours seemed to follow him home with the constant keep up with new exhibits and information, and today's workload was particularly hefty, foreshadowing an especially busy next quarter. As long as he didn't have to be there to give tours to the class of middle schoolers scheduled to visit in the next month on a field trip, it should be manageable.

After he'd studied all the papers he'd been given on the exhibits, anyhow. 

He'd decided he'd been briefed enough for one day; any additional studying could be put off until morning. Right now it was best to turn in for the night, draw the blinds, and get some sleep. At least, that's what Atem thought until he'd heard the notification tone sound on his phone- an email. If this had been another issue from work, he didn't know what he would do with himself. Fortunately, the museum had no hand in what had was currently sitting in his inbox. Instead, this was a matter of entertainment that had caught his attention.

 **Pegasus Productions:**  
King Of Games  
The King is streaming live in five minutes! 

Atem had no interest in reading the rest of that message; he had already concluded what the message had meant to him, and that was something of a pleasant distraction to come down from the stresses of work. With that squared away, Atem began to stack his papers to achieve some semblance of organization before grabbing his computer and heading into the sanctuary of his bedroom.

Tucked away into the peace and quiet of his room, Atem switched on a lamp and opened his laptop beside him. He clicked out of his work tabs and clicked open a page that had been hidden inside of his bookmarks. It revealed a website, the background drowned in soft purples and additional links to other affiliates, most of them from the same production studio, as far as he could tell. However, Atem was focused on the gray square that was centered on the page and the counter adjacent to it, ticking down five minutes from his notification. The timer was at one minute and seconds fell from it, one by one in waiting for the king's great arrival. Soon enough, it had reached double digits, 10, 9, 8 and 7, and Atem's heart was racing.

These things didn't usually fascinate him as they did at this moment. If he had to put a date on when that changed for him, it would've been a month or so back. Scrolling through the internet with time to burn, bored out of his own mind. That was when he'd found an image of someone, sprawled across a mattress on his back, androgynous, charming, and freckled. With very little effort in identifying the source of the picture, Atem was lead back to the page he was at now. The attractive model from the picture that drew him in was a performer, and once, maybe a few times a week if he were lucky, Atem would log on to watch him do just that.

The King had made his appearance on screen, as alluring as ever. At first, it had been jarring to see someone so lithe and energetic be dubbed something so bold. However, watching him perform had made him understand. His confidence and commanding presence had earned him the title of regality. Thus was the reason his audience had taken to calling him "your majesty."

The figure on his screen had hardly finished introducing himself, and already he felt feverish. His cheeks burned, and his mouth went dry watching him pull what little fabric that had been covering him from his smooth skin, and Atem felt the need to do the same. His shirt was first to go, the cool air welcome on his skin. He then slipped his boxers down and over his slim hips, tossing them to the side and out of his way. Gently, he traced his fingers over newly exposed skin with his left hand while he reached forward to switch the window to full screen to appreciate his idol's form to the fullest extent that he could. He sighed in appreciation as his fingers trailed further down watching him move and listening to the sweet lilt of his voice. 

Certainly, the King and the website he viewed him on weren't Atem's first introduction to content like this. He'd witnessed a fair few naked men on his computer screen in his time owning a computer- whether he had intended to or not- but nothing provocative had ever inspired him to shell out money for a subscription, not until he'd seen him, anyhow. There was something inherently intimate about being able to see someone in front of the camera at the same time he would watch, and that they were very much aware that an audience, that someone who fit his description, could be watching. That the King was very much aware that someone like Atem was eyeing him with rapt interest.

Did he like knowing?

In the few weeks he'd been watching this line of streams, he hadn't considered it before, but the thought made him shudder. Did the man who dominated his fantasies enjoy the idea of an audience who found release in watching him strip, move, and touch himself in such a teasing fashion? Did the notion of leaving someone breathless from hearing him moan, gasp, or even speak in a manner directed towards them get him off? 

Even better, if the following were true, would the King have been pleased knowing the state that he'd left Atem in? 

The idea made him shudder. His hand trailed lower on his body, biting his lip as he watched his idol continue, entirely captivated by his movements. He had a lot more self-control than Atem, by the way that he'd kept his movements slow and sensuous, and it only left him with the nagging urge to speed up and lose himself in the moment. Still, he wanted to watch all the way through to the end of his King's performance. He'd never been one to disappoint, and it was breathtaking to watch.

Atem's mind was beginning to grow hazy with pleasure, it blurred his conscious thought into something less like reality and head first into fantasy. It left him in a dreamier place where his King wasn't so far off, where the two of them weren't such strangers, and where the likelihood of his idol running his nimble fingers up and down the tan skin of his bare chest was something attainable. Certainly, he'd forget it once the stream was no longer displayed on his monitor screen, and he'd dissolve back into the mundane of nightly routine before falling asleep, but for now, he'd relish in the feeling and leave logic out of the question.

Atem's breath hitched, eyes half-lidded, but still open enough to see the general action occurring on his screen. His attention had drifted some, his focus less on the movement but his idol himself. His pouty lips and smooth skin and what he would give to feel his hands through his hair in this moment while he worked his hand over his cock. Heat pooled in the depths of his abdomen, his orgasm not far off now.

Atem's eyes shut tight, and his face twisted as climax washed over him while he peaked. He sucked air in hard, gasping as he came down from the high of his orgasm, shuddering. 

He glanced at the screen once more, minimizing the video stream before his eyes fell on the tip tab. Atem had particularly enjoyed this one, and he'd yet to tip him, so he figured ten would suffice. Even his King had to eat, too, right? 

He then closed out of the window, cleaned himself up, and headed to the shower to rinse off before bed.

____

Days had passed since then, and Atem's focus had shifted back onto interests at work, sifting through more articles and handling phone calls on his afternoons. The mundane routine settled in, continuing just as he had become accustomed to. This caused Atem no qualms- luckily the new exhibits had yet to come into the museum, and his days at work were reasonably calm for now, and he figured he might have even been able to request a day off soon considering the slow pace of visitors lately. Considering there was no one supervising him at the moment, or any incoming calls, it seemed like an opportune moment to weed the spam out of his inbox of his email. 

Another email from Pegasus Productions had apparently been delivered as of 11 am this morning. It seemed much too early for any of the models to be streaming- was it some kind of promotional? He supposed it couldn't hurt to check what it was.

The subject read out to be 'Congratulations!' Atem figured it had to be a promotional email with a caption like that. Still, there was no harm in reading it further.

Opening it, Atem's mouth went dry upon realizing it was not an ad.

_Here at Pegasus Productions, we are pleased to inform you that you are the lucky winner of our drawing! You've won the private call with our very own King of Games. Click the link below to arrange what the date and time you would prefer to be called. Thank you once again for entering our drawing, your donations are greatly appreciated._

_If you have any further questions, please contact us at..._

After that, the message dwindled into listing other promotional events and subscription notices, to which Atem closed out of. This had to be fake, right? He hadn't entered any contest, he didn't even hear that they were having one, and even if they had been, he was never the person who won things. Not even third place or honorable mention type prizes, and certainly not something like a date with the King of Games. 

He set his phone face down, his face feeling flush with a mix of shock and sordid joy over this strange and unforeseen circumstance. More than anything, he would be glad to study his new paperwork down to every letter to get his mind off of the possibility that the person he'd fantasized over for months was actually going to speak to him, privately. What a thought!

He didn't dare look at his phone again until his lunch break when he stared at the email, still as incredulous as before, trying to figure out when he would've had the time to enter a contest, especially one of this nature. Maybe scrolling through his old emails had an answer to the mystery?

It was searching through his trash folder, finding the notification of the King's stream from last Thursday, that he had finally found some clarity. In his haste, he had never read through the email in full and therefore knew nothing of the repercussions that could have arisen from his actions. Rather plainly, it read:

"This year's charity stream will include a special draw, in which all viewers who donate $5 or more will have their name entered for a chance to win a private call with The King!"

He'd exceeded the amount in his last viewing. It wasn't a scam, and the fantasy he'd dreamt up of having his idol's gaze upon him had become very, very real. He needed to sit down for a moment. Perhaps he should check the link, though, and schedule such a date. 

A date with his King.


	2. Scheduled

Currently, Atem found himself in the comfort of his own home, staring down his computer screen, hesitant to act on his keyboard. It was ridiculous that he could be intimidated by something as simple as scheduling, but even still, he was apprehensive concerning the idea that he could be interacting, even if indirectly, with his idol. Really, he should just get on with it- he'd been able to schedule interviews and other formal dates with his supervisors at the museum, something as simple as marking the time that he would be seeing the King should've been simple in comparison.

He wasn't so naive as not to mark the differences in the two instances; it was the divide that lay between work and pleasure that made one thing a simple task, and the other a complicated mess. Still, it would be rude to keep someone that he had such an interest in waiting for his response. A few hours was to be expected, considering the majority of his audience must have had some sort of life with other obligations. Twelve hours was more substantial, but still an acceptable amount of time for someone to check a schedule and compose a response to such a thing, but Atem couldn't put this off any longer. If he were not to respond within a day or two, it wouldn't be a strange occurrence if his date would've been canceled, which was the last thing he wanted, despite his nerves.

But how should he respond? Formal, or more casual, as if awaiting a response from his king? Perhaps something less personal would be for the best, considering this was likely just a work thing for his idol, instead of what it was for him. Thus, he finally set his cursor over the opening for him to write to Pegasus Productions on account of the date he was meant to schedule between himself and the king. It was time to swallow his nerves and get on with it.

He started typing his message, deleting and rewriting it a handful of times, only to erase them all and begin again in hopes of capturing the right sort of response that would be fitting to send to someone who had such charm and allure as the king of games that captivated him on a semi-regular basis. So much so that he'd decided the most perfect night to schedule his date with him would be the night that Atem had went through the troubles of taking off from work. He couldn't help but want this to run smoothly- after all, when would he ever come across such an opportunity like this again?

Finally, he managed to type up a message that he deemed to be good enough, and sent it without any further delays.

_Thank you for alerting me to the outcome of the contest, and I look forward to the private call. Should it be convenient for the King as well as your studio, I would like to schedule the call for next Friday. Please alert me to whether or not this date works at your earliest convenience, and suggest some available times should next Friday not be an opportune time for the call to take place._

_It's a pleasure to have had the chance to participate in such an incredible event._

Atem wasn't entirely satisfied with his tone of the message. Certainly, it wouldn't pique any interest in someone as exciting as his idol, should he see it, but the date had been suggested, and for now he'd done his part in orchestrating the event. He reclined and pressed into the back of his chair with a gentle sigh, considering that he might've been in over his head in this set of circumstance. He had no idea what he would say to _his majesty_ when the hour had dawned upon him, or what sort of things would even be appropriate to ask of him. Atem wanted to be polite, of course, but he didn't want to bore the other, either.

Atem was broken out of his thoughts on the matter when he spotted movement out of the corner of his vision, noticing new text littering his screen, which he could only assume was from some staff from the camera studio that had organized the event, shocking him even further upon the nature of the response. It seemed much more personal than anything administrative staff would've sent, and left him embarrassed that he had been so serious. The message read:

_Friday works out just fine on my end, and I can contact you around 7 pm! Can't wait to meet you, stud <3 _

Beneath the message, the sender had enclosed the details of the standard time in which 7 pm would fall under, and to Atem's surprise, it matched his own time zone. Was it possible his King lived in the area? An outrageous thought it was that he would ever contact his idol outside of this one unlikely event, but Atem could hardly brush the idea from his mind when he had used such an affectionate name for him and became more attractive with every new detail that he came to know. Friday was officially the day of his 'date,' and he found himself waiting in high anticipation to be able to interact with his King. 

When Friday finally reared its head, Atem was still looking forward to meeting his charming idol over their video call, but a new wave of nerves had settled into his stomach. Never had he done anything like this before. In regards to sexual interaction, especially in this certain situation involving distance and computers and streaming, Atem was way out of his depths. Should he think of something to say, or what he wanted out of the call, or should he leave it up to his partner? Although he didn't want to pin all of the weight of their interaction onto his majesty, he considered that it might be for the best. After all, at least the King would've had some knowledge of these sort of affairs with his line of work.

Perhaps he wasn't so socially adept to these types of circumstances, but he could at least manage to look his best. Slipping out of bed, he left for the bathroom to shower. Leisurely, he washed off any sweat or trace of work from the day before, a soft sigh escaping him under the spray of warm water. He supposed today he could finally get some answer to the question of whether or not his King enjoyed his position before the lens of the camera, and if he enjoyed being able to seduce him despite the distance and the mystery that surrounded him. Perhaps he could ask him.

Perhaps he could learn a name to call him, something more personal than the King.

Of course, he would also understand the purpose behind the title, and the secrecy necessary to his name. Something distinct could be hazardous to his privacy that he couldn't just share with an audience who watched him for the sole purpose of getting off. Still, he could ask, and see if there was something else he preferred to be called when interacting with one person, rather than thousands. He would keep it to himself if his King were so inclined to share such an intimate detail with him.

When the water began to cool, he stopped dwelling over these matters in favor of stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel to dry off. Whether or not Atem's questions would be answered or he'd be able to navigate any conversations that came up smoothly, today was the day that he would be able to meet someone he'd admired- at least in the physical sense- for some time now. He'd even managed to clean up and look his best for it. That had to count for something. Now if only he could get his hair to dry a bit more...

____

 

The hour was now upon him, the clock denoting the time was 6:50 pm, which was 'around 7 pm,' as his King had suggested that he would be available to call him. Still, he at least had ten minutes to get himself together for this. He'd already cleared any embarrassing clutter from his room, or at least from the angle that his idol would see it. He'd combed through his hair, even checked once, twice, three times that nothing stuck between his teeth from lunch. The only thing left to be bothered with was the nerves in his stomach. A deep breath in, and then out, was the only remedy he had for quelling that in the short time he had before his computer rang with a tone for his video call. It could be no one but his King.

He tilted his head back, ran a hand through his hair, and let it ring once more before daring to answer the call. There was a moment of trouble, trying to connect to the camera of his computer before he was able to see his own features in the corner of his screen, as well as his idol's frame of view that took up the expanse of his screen. His breath was stolen momentarily while the other seemed preoccupied fiddling with settings of the lighting or the camera or some other asset of filming. When his attention finally returned to the screen, a smile lit up his features, and somehow he had captivated Atem even more.

"Ooh, you're pretty cute. What's your name, stud?" he said, his fingers drumming along his chin as he awaited a response.

Atem was having trouble getting past being called cute, but hoped his pause could be counted as a camera lag. 

"Atem," he finally managed to say, "my name's Atem. What should I call you?" That seemed like a fair way to ask.

"That's a nice name, Atem," the other paused briefly in contemplation, his smile softening as he drank in the sight of Atem, "usually I'd ask you to call me 'your highness,' but it's a special occasion, so you can call me Yuugi."

Yuugi. Atem finally had a name to place to the face, a real, living, human being. It made the situation concrete and real, less like a dream.

"So, Atem," Yuugi continued on, eyeing him even still, "what do you like?" It was obviously innuendo, what sort of preferences he had and what ideas he had for the call, but Atem couldn't think of that. He had another response that rolled from his tongue.

"You mean besides you?" he asked. In all honesty, he had no intentions of flirting, he wasn't sure how he'd managed to pull off saying something like that in the first place. He had, and a grin tugged at Yuugi's freckled features at the line.

"Oh, now, you really are cute! I'm sure that we'll have a lot of fun together tonight," he purred, warm and sweet and obviously pleased with Atem's response, "would you mind taking your shirt off for me, Atem?"

"Of course," he agreed, unsure of what he wouldn't do when Yuugi asked him. He pulled his shirt off from over his head, running his hand back through his hair to push it out of his eyes. Out of the things he did have confidence in, one was his physique that fortunately hadn't taken too much damage from his diet of cup noodles between work and sleep.

"Very nice," Yuugi noted, a smile on his lips before he followed suit in pulling his shirt off, revealing something black and strappy beneath. Atem had never been well versed in lingerie, but seeing the soft black straps that ran along the edges of Yuugi's body had made him curious as to what it would be like to run his fingers along the edges of the fabric and Yuugi's beautiful complexion. To be able to touch him at all was something of a dream in itself.

A soft sigh escaped him at the thought, and he exhaled a compliment, "you're gorgeous." He hadn't meant to say anything, he had meant to let Yuugi control the back and forth of any dialogue, but he couldn't help but say so.

"Oh, I'm glad you think so," Yuugi purred in appreciation of the compliment. Slowly, he began to run his finger up and down the center of his sternum, gently tracing the lines of his lingerie for Atem to witness. The display was terribly enticing on its own, and Yuugi only sweetened the pot with a question.

"What would you do if I was there with you right now, honey?"

What a beautiful question it was to hear from his idol. His heart raced at the thought of having Yuugi entirely to himself. Just for the evening, even an hour, a moment alone to kiss him would be incredible by itself. Right now, in this heated moment, what would he do with his darling King? He grazed his hand along his now bare chest as he contemplated it.

"I'd run my hands along your body," he said softly, "I'd slip my fingers beneath the straps and feel you." Somehow, having Yuugi to talk to him during this made it easier. It made him feel less clumsy in his speech and a little bolder to speak up and say what clouded his mind in this new, sultry atmosphere that had accumulated. He wet his lips just imagining what wonders would arise if he could be in such close and intimate proximity to Yuugi. 

"Yeah?" Yuugi asked, a touch breathier by a margin he could barely detect, "what else?"

"I'd kiss you," Atem went on, "along your throat, and your jaw, your lips... and anywhere else you'd let me, your majesty." Lightly, he ran his hand along the outline of his hardening cock against his boxers, waiting for some sort of advancement on Yuugi's part before he was to move any further. Desperately, he wished that he could play out this fantasy with him now. Atem could easily envision this image of Yuugi, the sound of his voice and the stunning visuals that he provided him with at this moment, would be burned into his mind for some time.

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful," Yuugi said, beginning to stroke himself lightly through the fabric of his lingerie. He seemed to be enjoying Atem's company in a way that he had always hoped his idol would. 

"So, Atem," Yuugi continued on, his attention drifting back to Atem once more. He watched his hands with appreciation, slow and deliberate before breaking the pause to continue his statement, "do you prefer to top, or bottom?"

Atem was unsure how to respond. He hadn't had all that much experience to go off of, and he certainly hadn't settled on a preference on position. However, when he thought of Yuugi, his King, he could vividly imagine being beneath him. He would very willingly give into Yuugi's heavenly touch, the feeling of his hands on his heated skin. So readily would he allow him to work his body over, to let him have his way with him exactly how he liked, and trust that he would be good to him. His King did seem like a very giving lover, and Atem desperately wanted to receive.

"I'd bottom for you," Atem admit, too caught up in the moment to be bashful, to flush or go quiet right now. Desire in the presence of his wonderful idol had made him grow bolder, and he couldn't bother with worrying over something as arbitrary as etiquette right now. 

Yuugi seemed to be very intrigued with Atem's admission. Slowly, he slipped his silk shorts down over his hips, kicking them off of his ankles. He smiled, satisfied with his response. He ran his hand up and down his hard shaft for Atem's hungry eyes, and Atem had felt the need to do the same. 

"How would you like to do it? Want to ride me? Or maybe you'd like me to be in charge? Oh, I'd be so good to you, baby," he purred, catching Atem off guard as he stripped out of his boxers. He couldn't think of anything more enticing than Yuugi's voice- he couldn't think of anything except for Yuugi in this steamy setting.

"Any of it," Atem said, leaning back into his pillows and wrapping his hand around his length, trying not to move too quickly. he rubbed the flat of his thumb against the head, his breath hitching. 

"Anything you'd give to me, your highness," Atem said in a shuddering breath, having to focus on his words just to manage a state of coherency like this. His skin felt so feverishly warm, he could've sworn that he was melting into the sheets that lined his mattress, his head swallowed by the pillow talk between the two of them.

Yuugi had taken a pause in saying anything to Atem, his focus having wandered to stroking himself in these spare seconds. True to his most enticing fantasies, the King was before him and getting off to him. His teeth had caught his pouty lower lip in a bite, and Atem had to stifle a moan just watching this display on his screen. Not only was Yuugi getting off to him, but it also seemed as though it was more than work related performance- he looked like he was enjoying himself, nearly as much as Atem was.

"Oh, fuck," Yuugi moaned on his end, "there's so much I'd love to give you, Atem."

His name on Yuugi's lips was something that sent heat scraping against his core, and he dragged his fist up and down his cock just listening to the other's ragged breathing, moans, and words that grew hotter by the second. His lashes fluttered against his tan cheek, struggling to keep them open at this point.

"Are you close?" Yuugi asked, wetting his lips as he did so. Did his throat feel just as dry as Atem's right now?

"Y-yeah," he murmured, his orgasm imminent. 

"Good, I want you to cum for me," he said, still commanding even through his shaky breath, "I want you to say my name when you do it."

"Oh, fuck," he gasped, that having been all the encouragement he needed to go on, stroking himself hard and fast and wishing it was Yuugi's hand instead. Without any conscious thought behind it, Yuugi's name had become a chant on his lips. His vision went white as ecstasy overtook him, and finished off in his hand. After easing down from his own peak and opening his eyes once more, it seemed Yuugi hadn't been far behind. 

He gave himself a moment to let his breathing still, grabbing a tissue to clean up, watching Yuugi come down from his own high. He sighed softly, one of content in the afterglow. His King was now something more than an idol to him, but a man with a name and personality that he grew ever more attracted to. One thing was for certain, he wouldn't be canceling his subscription any time soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the support on this, it really does inspire me to write more!


	3. Coincidence

The excitement brought on by the contest announcement had simmered down into little more than a pleasant memory for Atem to recall at his leisure. Such a thought wasn't currently on his mind, as he was too preoccupied with attending to the front desk, passing out exhibit maps and other information pamphlets to guests as they came, wishing them well on the way out, and advising them to leave donations in the tip boxes throughout the establishment. A fair amount of visitors came in during the day, an especially large crowd around noon, but some stragglers still came in past one to view the new displays.

Two men entered after the midday rush had died down, and the hour was approaching three. They fit in with the crowd well enough, dressed in good clothes and carrying a conversation that seemed to pertain to the Egypt exhibit that had just made its way to their museum. His shift would be over in an hour more, and he expected no fuss from the pair walking in currently, aside from perhaps a few questions about the exhibits he'd been trained to answer prior to today. He certainly wasn't anticipating that he would recognize either of their voices.

Yet, as their conversation carried on as they approached the desk, Atem was forced to come to the realization that he had heard that voice before, but never like this in such a casual setting.

"...I should know that by now, considering you've been telling me stories about it since I was a little boy," the younger of the two chimed, a smile on his familiar features that Atem could make out as he grew closer. 

"And you should consider yourself lucky to have heard those tales! Why- the excavation sites nearly caved in on me during the dig, we are fortunate that any of these incredible finds could be preserved so that we might see them!" the elder of the two carried on, gesturing broadly with his hands.

"Yes, I should know this, considering you've told me this twice on the way here today," Yuugi teased, "I hope your memory isn't starting to go, Grandpa. That would be a shame." 

Unbeknownst to the visitors, they had confirmed Atem's suspicion of the pair's familial relationship, and immediately he felt as though he was witnessing something not meant for his eyes or ears. Knowing of Yuugi's work was one thing, but after their brief contact through the means of that venue of his life, Atem felt that his witnessing his personal affairs was something nearly scandalous. He had no right to be infringing on his life any further than the one instance he'd been so graciously allowed.

His grandfather had paid no mind to Atem and seemed infinitely more concerned with Yuugi's attitude rather than his work at the desk. He placed his hand over his heart, feigning hurt at his grandson's joking. "You wound me, my grandson."

Yuugi's smile warmed, taking his grandfather's bait, "I'm sorry, Grandpa. I love your stories, very much, but now that the opportunity has come up to see what you've seen, wouldn't it make sense that I'd be more interested in that right now? Let's head up to the front desk and get a map of the exhibit, okay?"

Placated, Solomon gave a nod of acceptance and allowed for Yuugi to lead the way to the desk, much to Atem's dismay. There wasn't much left to do on the matter except put on his best customer service smile and pretend that he hadn't seen Yuugi in a wide variety of compromising positions before this very moment. He fumbled with brochures. Atem made his best attempts to keep his focus on the older man, knowing that he would only fluster if he tried to speak with Yuugi.

Certainly, he'd heard about the dangers of the internet from dateline and segments on stolen identity in the news, but no one had ever warned him that one day he might be in a position in which he would need to make eye contact with someone that he'd gotten off to a few nights before. Was this what a one night stand was like? He wouldn't attempt one if that was the case of the matter.

Atem couldn't avoid Yuugi entirely, however, and he was nearly certain that he would live to regret it if he did. His eyes were even more hypnotic in person. Whatever he'd seen from Yuugi's videos, they didn't hold a candle to what he was able to see in person, from his dark lashes to the constellation of freckles across his cheeks. Ah, he needed to say something before he was just staring.

"What are you here to see today?" Atem asked, just hoping he was forming coherent sentences at this point, "any particular exhibit, or just a museum visit?" He'd already surmised that they'd come to visit the Egypt exhibit after overhearing their conversation, but he could pretend he wasn't so rude as to eavesdrop. 

As Yuugi parted his lips to respond, his grandfather answered for him, speaking of the tablets and artifacts of the New Kingdom period, and the highlights of the things he'd wished to say. Yuugi only shared a slight smile with Atem as Solomon continued to ramble, immersed in his former subject of studying. In the glances he shared with Yuugi, he could tell that the bizarreness of the situation wasn't lost on him. He definitely still recognized him, even outside of the settings that they'd met.

Surely enough, once Solomon had finished talking about his fascination and history with the subject of the exhibit in grand and theatric detail, the two left to view the exhibit. Despite the casual nature of the encounter, Atem had to admit that there was something about the secrets he shared with Yuugi in a single glance that morphed this mundane event into something thrilling. He'd never been the type to indulge in scandalous behavior, but there was nothing about the circumstances that he found himself regretting. After all, the adventures of his personal life had finally died down, and he doubted he would see the other again.

___

Although Yuugi returned to his grandfather's side to accompany him in seeing the exhibit, Solomon cast him a glance of discontent from the side. He certainly hadn't thought that he'd done anything to fall out of his grandfather's good graces in the last few minutes, and yet, there was obviously something unspoken that hung in the air that he had done. Or rather, what he hadn't done.

"Why didn't you stay and talk to him a little longer?" Solomon asked, finally breaking the quiet that had settled between them.

"Wh- the guy at the desk?" Yuugi was expecting something more along the lines of the exhibit rather than of his love life. His grandfather had hardly ever acknowledged his romantic inclinations in the past and never had he brought them up on his own accord. 

"Why not?" he said, casual about the subject as not to ruin any chances of seeing his grandson make some sort of effort to talk to the boy at the counter, "he seems nice, doesn't he?"

His grandfather wasn't wrong; Atem did seem to be nice enough to talk to, and was very easy on the eyes, and perhaps under any other circumstance he would have leaped at the chance to get his number. Yuugi, however, was uncertain that he had any business in seeing Atem after their online encounter. He seemed a little too nice to be interested in dating someone in his line of work. "Sure, he seems nice, but..."

"Oh, come on, Yuugi," he continued to prod him on the matter, "I might not be all that up to date on whatever social rules you kids have these days, but I saw the way he was looking at you. You two definitely play for the same team."

Laughter broke the tension; Yuugi could never find it in himself to take his grandfather's outdated terminology seriously. "Yeah, I don't think you're wrong about that," he admit, allowing Solomon some footing in the conversation, "but he's... working right now."

It was a feeble excuse, and he attempted it despite knowing it would never get past his grandfather. 

"He's not talking to anyone at the moment. I'm sure he'd much rather be talking to you," Solomon continued on, not about to let something so small get in the way of pushing his grandson into socializing with his peers. "You're a very charming young man, Yuugi. I'd like to see you with a nice boy. If you aren't interested in him, that's fine, and we'll go see the exhibit. I just don't want to see you making excuses and passing up any opportunities."

Yuugi hadn't been expecting anything so poignant from his grandfather, especially over getting someone's number.

"Alright, Grandpa. You're right," he said, a warm smile on his lips, "I'll get his number. Try not to get lost on your way to the exhibit."

___

Atem's eyes were cast down, looking over papers as well as the occasional glance at his phone to check the time. He'd be done with his shift soon enough and he could head home. When he caught a glimpse of Yuugi out of his peripheral vision, however, he was very quickly wrenched back into the present moment, straightening his posture and combing his hair back in a last ditch attempt to look presentable. 

He cleared hs throat before speaking, "is there, uh, something I can help you with?" Oh, great. That was incredibly smooth.

Still, Yuugi seemed to have gotten a kick out of it with the way he had to stifle laughter. He ran the pad of his finger across the surface of the front desk, sending him a coy glance accompanied by a soft smile. 

"I think there might be something you can help me with," he said, confident and cool in his delivery. "Want to help me? There's something I'd like to find out."

Yuugi had certainly perfected his methods of seducing Atem, with or without his clothes on. Atem was almost certain that he was powerless to saying no to any reasonable request that he could've given him. He needed to at least pretend to be a professional right now. "I'd like to help you- what is it exactly you wanted to know?"

"I was hoping you could give me your number," he said, his smile bright and Atem could only hope it was genuine. It was incredible to look at him from this distance, and he was having trouble remembering the number in question with his eyes locked onto him. Eventually, he managed to find his voice again.

"If I give you my number, do you actually plan on calling it?" Atem asked, glancing to the side to be sure his supervisor was still out of earshot, "It would be rather cruel to get my hopes up, you know."

Perhaps it was out of line for him to challenge Yuugi in such a way. To have him ask for his number was an honor on its own, perhaps he should've thought it through a little further. After all, it was quite the offering for someone like Yuugi, attractive and accomplished, to allow him to impede on his privacy even more than he already had. Before Yuugi had the time to rescind his offer, Atem grabbed a blank note from the reception desk and scrawled out his nine-digit code with his name written out neatly beneath.

Yuugi didn't seem too phased by his remark, only took the note in stride and tucked it away into his pocket. Still, he lingered at Atem's desk and reached to grab a piece of paper for himself, writing out his own number on the page, punctuating it with a heart and a little message that read 'call me.' Atem could feel heat crawling up his neck and burning the tips of his ears as Yuugi pressed the paper into his hand. It was entirely surreal.

"Of course I'll call it- what else do you do with a phone number?" Yuugi teased, "but if I'm taking too long for you, you can always leave me a message." 

Atem hadn't been expecting Yuugi to return the gesture. Should he call it? He'd be an idiot not to take the chance while he had it, but he worried about overstepping any boundaries or make assumptions as to what this minor gesture could have meant. He would take the number now, and overthink it later.

"I think I will," Atem managed a gentle smile as he tucked the note into his pocket.


	4. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be a longer chapter but I think at this point it just needs to be posted. This one's going to be finished!

The light of early morning that spilled through the glass of his window was what had roused Atem from the depths of his slumber, bringing his open curtains to his attention for the first time since yesterday evening. After a moment's hesitation brought on by the lure of falling back asleep still clouding his focus, he stretched and then forced himself out of bed, even if only to block out the sun that had stolen him away from pleasant dreams and an extra hour of REM time he so desperately needed. Still, upon his recollection of just what had kept him from tending to his shades the night prior, he could say with some certainty that it had been worth the rude awakening.

Yuugi, true to his word, did call Atem and continued to stay in touch with him in the days after their impromptu meeting in the museum. He seemed very much interested in keeping contact and making small talk with him in the occasional spare moment. Atem was sure that this much would bore him after a day or two of realizing just how very uneventful the details of his life were. However, he was met with a pleasant shock when Yuugi was the one to initiate the idea of a date, telling him that he was free to meet up with him on his next day off. 

Today happened to be that day, and after a relatively short shift scheduled, Atem was free to spend a part of his afternoon with Yuugi all to himself. An hour or so of his delightful presence being promised to him after he'd escaped the front desk was a blessing that would make the hours slip away from him with ease as well as dealing with the occasional difficult visitor infinitely easier. It was a rare instance that something could settle Atem's busy mind into such a dreamy calm, and he would certainly appreciate the feeling while it lasted. He hoped a similar opportunity might arise for him again in the near future. 

He was very curious as to what his date would have to tell him once they'd met. Atem was never very involved in the dating scene, but Yuugi made him want to make the effort of balancing work and romance. It was his firm belief that it would be a mistake of monumental proportion should he throw such an extraordinary chance away. Atem could only hope that his dating etiquette wasn't so rusty as to ruin any potential of seeing this relationship grow into something slightly less casual than it was currently in the black and white of text messages exchanged in their rarely aligning free moments. Yuugi gave Atem something to look forward to.

As much as Atem would have loved to curl into his sheets and read over a myriad of messages from the night before for what must have been the third or fourth time, Atem still had a job that paid his bills and expected his prompt arrival in a few hours. He would need to force himself into day clothes and see about working his well-worn coffee pot before leaving. Even with his ambitions to get to work in mind, he doubted that the thoughts of his date with Yuugi would ever completely clear out from his head.

\--

His shift had ended nearly as quickly as it began. Only having to stick around for one or two hours on a slow day was something of a blessing. He could busy himself with paperwork, welcome the occasional visitor, and daydream about his plans for what he'd do upon leaving his station at the front desk. There also came time to chat with his coworker in the meantime over new briefings and other work-related subjects, to which even she had commented on his apparent absent-mindedness. He should have expected that much, however; Isis had always been terribly perceptive to everything besides the events of her own life. Atem managed to keep his personal affairs to himself for now- perhaps he would bring it up again once the outcome of his little meeting had become clear and he had some favorable things to report.

He didn't want to say anything relating to his romantic affairs, just in case they didn't turn out so well.

Nevertheless, it was no time for him to be getting cold feet, considering he had just clocked out and was on his way to a date with a charming young man. Atem was certain that any of his anxieties were unfounded, and even if things didn't pan out the way that he'd anticipated, he and Yuugi were free to have a pleasant evening together. Anything further than that was just an additional bonus to spending time with the other. 

Yuugi had invited him out to a coffee shop not far from his place of work. Atem had passed it frequently on his way to the museum, but he'd never actually stepped inside before the present moment. It was rather charming, in all fairness, and he looked to scope out his partner to see if he had already chosen a seat. He did manage to catch a glimpse of his date, curled into a booth in the back corner, having already purchased a drink. He checked his watch hastily and confirmed that, yes, he was on time and that the other had definitely arrived early. He let out a sigh of relief at the revelation- he wouldn't have been able to live it down if he'd kept Yuugi waiting.

Atem made his way to the back of the cafe, sliding into the opposite side of the both Yuugi had chosen before he'd arrived. He couldn't stop himself from smiling when he caught Yuugi's gaze.

"Is this seat taken?" Atem asked, playful as he rested his hands on the table top. Yuugi appears even more perfect than he's ever known him to be as he's seated so close to him, dark sooty lashes frame his bright eyes, and a smile that drips charm has curled his pouty lips at Atem's dumb line. Nevertheless, he seems like he's enjoying himself, and Atem couldn't ask for anything more.

"It is, now," Yuugi purrs, his long, tanned fingers running across the back of Atem's hand in an intimate gesture that makes him infinitely more gratified that he had agreed to join him here tonight. 

"I hope I haven't kept you waiting long," Atem said, taking Yuugi's hand into his own and gently running the pad of his thumb over his smooth skin. As much as Yuugi had dominated his more explicit fantasies for a short while now, he'd never imagined that his touch could be so warm or gentle. It was still difficult to process that the other was, in all actuality, indulging him in lacing their fingers together in his sweet grasp.

"Oh, no," Yuugi assured him, soft, chiming laughter following his statement, "see, I was actually already in the area, so I figured I'd stop in and wait instead of taking another trip, you know?" 

A gentle sigh escaped him, and Yuugi ran his fingertip across Atem's knuckles, deep in thought on what he would say next. The look of contemplation that warped his features had disrupted Atem's calm and he could feel tension settle back into his shoulders. He was hoping that inviting him out wasn't Yuugi's way of saying that he'd made a mistake in picking him up on their last encounter and that he wanted Atem to erase his contact and never speak to him again because he finally came to his senses. That this had been nice, but not something Yuugi could take seriously.

"Look, Atem," Yuugi said, his smile still on his lips, but something a bit more serious had taken residence in his eyes. And here it was, exactly what he had known all along: that Yuugi was way out of his league and that flirting with him at the desk was nothing more than a lapse in sanity on his part.

"I think you're really cute," oh, and now he was trying to cushion the blow with sweet words and compliments he probably didn't mean. Yuugi really was way out of his league.

"But, the way we met is kinda strange for me? Like, don't get me wrong on that- you were super hot over video and all, but usually when I talk to people who know about my work they're usually in the same field. I love what I do, but I've never actually thought about seeing a fan like this before. I just want to be sure we're on the same page in what we both want before we go any further. Am I making sense?" Yuugi asked, looking up to meet Atem's gaze, only to find a strange expression on his features.

Meanwhile, Atem had gone through the five stages of grief in the past thirty seconds. Only after he arrived at acceptance did he realize that his own fears had been entirely unfounded. Now he was just embarrassed that he'd been making assumptions all this time; Yuugi had a much more plausible concern that he hadn't previously considered.

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said, hoping to not make a complete ass of himself this early in the evening. "I understand. I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your position. I was sort of curious as to what you wanted out of this, too, if I'm being entirely honest. If this was just about sex or..." Atem hesitated and wondered exactly how to word this next phrase, "something more serious."

A smile graced Yuugi's lips, and it suited him much better than the furrowed brows and thoughtful frown that had painted his expression a moment ago. "I think I have at least five friends with benefits right now, and that's just for work. I think I'd prefer something a little less casual this time around," He said, eyes locked onto Atem, waiting on his response.

"Yes," Atem couldn't find a single plausible reason to refuse such an offer, "I think I'd like that very much."

A grin curled Yuugi's perfect pout, and the vibrancy Atem had come to anticipate from him had returned ten fold. Something about the playfulness in his expression and the unreadable quality in his eyes filled him with a jolt of excitement. The newness in their relationship had given Yuugi an additional edge of unpredictability on top of his incredible allure. 

But Yuugi had turned out to be more than grace and charm and pretty features. Instead, the icebreakers that Atem had opted for made way for casual conversation that flowed seamlessly, and his date turned out to be an incredible conversational partner, and when he laughed, Atem swore that the sound was sweeter than any he'd heard before. To any prying eyes on them in this moment, the two of them could've passed for friends that had known each other for years, and that now the two of them were joined together again, taking the day to catch up on what they had missed. Perhaps if someone had seen the way Yuugi had taken Atem's hands in his own and ignored his drink in favor of keeping eye contact, they would assume that the two of them were lovers.

"You know, why don't we pick up something to go?" Yuugi suggested, and Atem was powerless to his charm and spontaneity. He was curious as to exactly what the other had swirling in his pretty little head, and he assumed that he would have to follow his lead, should he want to find out. 

"I think that sounds perfect," he said, warmth finding it's way into his expression. The longer he lingered in Yuugi's presence, Atem grew increasingly more curious as to exactly what sort of things that he had in store for him. It was nearly embarrassing how much of a pull his date managed to have on him so early on.

Yuugi took him by the hand and led him to the front, his pull on him becoming quite literal.


	5. Tied Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finally earned the explicit rating! Hooray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I've looked at this chapter for so long that it just needs to be posted. I might do some editing tomorrow morning, but on a wing and a prayer, let's hope I didn't fuck up the ending too badly :')

"I'll show you why they call me the King of Games," Yuugi said, mirth glimmering in his bright eyes.

Seconds later, Yuugi upturned a face down card that lingered on the board since the beginning of the match and effectively decimated the last of Atem's remaining 'life points.' Until now, it seemed that they were evenly matched, but this defeat served as a reminder to Atem just how out of his depths he was, here on the floor of Yuugi's bedroom playing a card game he hadn't touched since he was still a teenager and his responsibilities had been lesser. But as out of his depths as he may have been, the atmosphere of Yuugi's home was one of comfort and warmth.

"... I suppose you've won," Atem said, amused as he half-heartedly considered Yuugi's strategy. In truth, there was so much more to contemplate than his date's desired method to pass the time. He enjoyed the game, but not nearly as much as his time spent in the company of his date. Truly, fate had blessed him with the privilege of knowing the other, uncovering piece after piece of his personality beyond his work and past his freckled features. In truth, playing cards on the floor of his bedroom felt endearing, the intimate parts of Yuugi's life exposed to him. Promotional posters hung from the walls, and an older model television perched atop of his dresser, rigged with different console systems.

Aside from noting stickered handhelds or too many pillows piled on his twin mattress, Atem privately relished in the privilege to recognize Yuugi, a figure publicly sexualized for a likely fat paycheck considering his notoriety, as a person all of his own. An individual playful and funny and so overwhelmingly warm in his conduct that it was hard not to smile in his presence. Everything else that weighed on his shoulders, work, bills, the static noise of stresses that kept him awake at night, all dissolved into nothingness now. He felt lighter by Yuugi's side. 

With their game finished and the dusk growing darker and darker, they began to pick up their cards and organize them into neat piles for Yuugi to place back into his tins. Still, it seemed that Yuugi was only as eager as Atem to cut their night short, preferring Atem's company over the idea of sending him home, as he offered to put in a movie to watch. Atem was helpless to refuse the other's suggestion, and with a smile, he complied. He moved up to sit up on Yuugi's bed, leaning back into the other's mountain of pillows while he watched his date run his fingers along a stack of DVDs before choosing one to feed the video player and joining him. With a remote in hand, Yuugi curled into Atem's lap, leaning his back into his chest and watching the ads roll before the main menu screen came into view.

Atem wasn't shocked, but he was pleasantly surprised that Yuugi had chosen to sit in his lap rather than to ask him to scoot over to allow him more space. The way his body lined up against his own, neatly pressed against him and his head just low enough for him to rest his own against, was one that brought a pleasant heat into his cheeks, a smile burning into the muscles of his lips. He welcomed the contact; and to let it be known without being awkward about it, Atem allowed his arms to snake around Yuugi's waist and held him close. It was an honest pleasure to have him to himself on such a wholesome occasion.

The opening credits rolled while the dulcet notes of soft music began to play. Yuugi had chosen an animated film to watch, and while he didn't particularly remember the scenes with any sharpness, there was a thin layer of nostalgia he felt in watching it. Perhaps it was nothing more than the bliss he felt in holding Yuugi, or the lure of sleep that began to weigh on the lids of his eyes, but it was a tender moment he spent in this way. Right now, Atem reveled in choosing to tip on the stream, and in managing to drag himself into work to see Yuugi on that fateful day, and pushing himself to send that first daunting text. Any minimal discomforts that he'd faced leading up to this moment of contentment and sweetness had been smothered out beneath the weight of the merits he enjoyed now.

However, somewhere within the second hour of the movie, Atem felt the weight of Yuugi's body against his chest grow heavier. The bits of conversation his partner made throughout the film had ceased, and the only sound that came from him was the gentle and even breath that passed his lips as he slept. As Atem realized his date had fallen asleep on him, a smile swept over his features, and he began to cautiously shuffle out of his shirt he'd worn through work. He wasn't about to wake Yuugi by leaving or abandon him without a goodbye. Although Atem was by no means an expert, he could say with some certainty that it was improper dating etiquette, and now more than ever, Atem was very interested in continuing these romantic affairs with Yuugi. 

With his arms curled around his partner's slender waist, he fell into the tender clutch of slumber and allowed whatever dreams that could come on a night so perfect to fill his head. Warmth enveloped Atem, and the fact that there were two people currently resting on a narrow bed made for no more than one person escaped him. Being pressed against the man he'd admired for some time now after spending hour after perfect hour together was enough to place him in the most comfortable position he had found himself in that he could recall.

Waking up, however, made for a more arduous affair. Through the night the two of them had twisted themselves into a position that placed Atem's neck at an odd angle, and left tension in the muscles of his shoulders and a kink he intended to correct. However, before he could move his arm or shift his hand in order to alleviate the strain, he'd found that Yuugi had twisted himself somewhere throughout the evening, and was now chest to chest against him. Now, Atem found himself even more unwilling to move now that he was within Yuugi's embrace. Within the quiet moment of the late morning, he was left to admire the other with no interruptions or interference and to drink in the events of last night now that they had passed.

Atem watched his date with a smile just barely upturning the edges of his cheek before the other slowly recovered consciousness. Gently, he ran his hand along Yuugi's upper back with a fondness unparalleled. Never had Atem succumbed to these feelings of attraction so rapidly. It was entirely unlike him not to look for faults within potential partners, but in this instance where Yuugi shared so much with him, the only thing Atem could see was how full of vitality and sweetness he was and the way that witnessing this caused his own heart to mirror those feelings. He only hoped that perhaps his presence within Yuugi's life could someday be a similar source of happiness.

Yuugi's eyes fluttered open, dazzling as they were still glossed over with the remnants of dreams and half-lidded with the drowsiness of the hour. Slowly, he separated from Atem, rising slightly with an easy smile, stretching like a cat satisfied from an afternoon nap in the sun. Should Atem not have enjoyed Yuugi's company as much as he did, it would be infuriating that the other managed such an allure only seconds after rejoining the waking world. Alas, this only pulled Atem in deeper into these foreign feelings that bubbled up inside of him in the presence of the other.

"Good morning," It was a groggy greeting that slipped from Yuugi's lips, followed by a long yawn, "if I'd've known you were spending the night, I would've offered you the couch. You couldn't have been comfortable like that." While Yuugi's words may have been apologetic in nature, he didn't seem terribly distraught with Atem's place underneath him, considering he remained laying on top of his chest with a coy smile on his lips. It seemed that Atem served as an adequate pillow last night, considering Yuugi appeared so well rested. 

"Well, I didn't expect to stay, but after you fell asleep in my arms, how could I have left?" Atem said. While it was true that this was a definite inspiration in why he had stayed pressed beneath Yuugi against his mountain of pillows despite the inevitable discomfort that riddled his neck now that he'd awakened, it was a gentle tease, a joking word to join the many shared between them in the evening that served as a prelude to this pleasant morning. 

"What a gentleman," Yuugi said, a lilt of laughter on his lips as he said so. He then rolled off of Atem to sit up and allowed the other a chance to move his limbs. "The bathroom's on the left just a little further outside my room. I think I'll get dressed, and I could make breakfast before you go if there's nowhere you need to be right now?" 

Atem checked the time on his phone and cursed beneath his breath as it was only a few percentages off from imminent death. Yuugi was kind enough to offer him his charger, and then breakfast, and more of his time as he tentatively suggested another date whenever schedules allowed for it over eggs and toast. They collected Atem's things together before he was to leave, although there was still the matter of a missing sock that just couldn't be found before Yuugi escorted his guest to the door. 

"This was... nice," Yuugi said, and despite the statement being one subject to overuse, it was not spoken with any dishonesty or polite deception, and Atem understood as well. The circumstance was serendipitous and unexpected and words lacked the proper qualities to describe the moment without becoming presumptuous for a first date. 

"Yeah," Atem agreed, his lips curled into a faint smile as he stood in Yuugi's doorway. While he hadn't felt particularly prepared to leave, it probably stood in his best interest to get home and shower and dress himself in clothes he hadn't slept in so he could tend to chores around the house and finally pay attention to his long neglected list of groceries. Still, something that defied his better senses begged to stay even just a moment longer with Yuugi. "We'll have to do this again."

Yuugi, however, seemed to be invested in a less formal means of goodbye. He reached up and tangled his fingers gently into Atem's tight coils and curls to pull his face closer and brushed his lips against his. Yuugi tilted his head just slightly to the side and captured his mouth in a kiss to properly wish him well before he left, as well as to ensure this moment as one he would not soon forget. A grin lined his lips as he parted from their kiss, satisfied with the encounter enough to let Atem go.

"It was nice having you over. Call me sometime soon." There was no request or question that laid upon Yuugi's lips, but rather a demand that the two of them see each other even after their date had come to a close- a command that Atem was powerless to resist. And that was only the effect of his parting words and coy smile.

Atem took note of this and made Yuugi's word a priority. Atem frequently sent messages back and forth with his darling new acquaintance of varying degrees of formality. Often times, Atem made an effort of learning the nuances of Yuugi's schedule so he could better plan appropriate times to call and listen to the other's voice or attempt to arrange a time for them to see each other on another date or perhaps a sleepover if the timing played out favorably. Much to Atem's delight, it wasn't a particularly uncommon occurrence for their free moments to align, and he was graced with the pleasure of seeing Yuugi on a near regular basis.

Over the course of the next few months, the dates the two of them arranged together ran through a vast array of different settings, namely Yuugi's favorite corners of the city. The arcade and meeting around game shops scraped the surface, but there were also trips to the piers when the weather permitted lighter clothes, and on one notable occasion, splashing in puddles while caught in the rain before seeking refuge in a nearby building when thunder ripped through the dark skies. Most frequently, however, their dates ended up at one of their houses with movie nights which more or less constituted with b-list horror movies playing in the background while Yuugi laughed at cheesy special effects and cuddled up to Atem on the couch. 

Just as much as Yuugi was a light-hearted soul who wore a smile as a day to day charm, he was every bit as capable of becoming upset despite it being a rare occurence. Luckily, Atem had yet to be the object of his frustrations, but he did have the occupation of lending an ear for Yuugi to voice his dissatisfactions to when they came. Atem was just pleased to be involved. 

The vast majority of their relationship, however, was composed of affections, piping hot kisses, and in recent times, the occasional hand job. Considering Yuugi's occupation, it shouldn't have come as the shock that it did to Atem that he was interested in eventually advancing their relationship to something more physical, but it was still a pleasant surprise. While Atem expressed nothing but his delight at this more recent development, he still possessed some of the same nerves as he had before their first fateful call. Certainly, these anxieties would be sure to melt away beneath his partner's touch, but considering he was considerably less experienced with these encounters than Yuugi was, he couldn't help but wonder if he was capable of returning the same degree of pleasures that Yuugi was bound to give to him. He only wished that he wouldn't disappoint. After all, Yuugi was sure to have more refined tastes in these affairs.

Maybe it didn't matter in the slightest. Yuugi didn't seem to lose any interest in him when he'd told him about his lack of experience, and he was certain he had redeemable qualities even if he was only average in bed. But there was always the off chance that that wouldn't be enough- Yuugi was certainly attractive enough in personality and in appearance that he deserved the best partner life could offer him, and that could very easily end up being one of his coworkers who were capable in such affairs. Still, it was too early to be getting worked up over that, and worrying wouldn't prove to bring him any favor.

They had talked it over, Yuugi ever patient and kind when bringing it up, and they'd figured their next date would be the one to try something less than conventional. Perhaps something simpler would have been more suited to Atem, considering aside from the few mild encounters of grinding or stroking with Yuugi, he was a virgin. He wasn't about to deny his partner, however, not when he desired more than anything to please him. He didn't imagine that he wouldn't enjoy what the other had suggested, but it was somewhat daunting in Atem's best descriptions.

But today was the day, and the knock had come on the door to his apartment that could only be Yuugi waiting for him. Even after he was certain that everything was in order and prepared for Yuugi's arrival, something still weighed on his nerves that delayed him in answering the door. Still, the window had passed in being over eager in inviting his partner inside and to make Yuugi wait another moment was sure to make him appear rude or some other unsavory thing he didn't want his lovely guest to think of him as. Without further ado, he twisted the door handle to greet his guest.

Opening the door revealed his favorite visitor, who grinned and ran a hand back through his tightly coiled hair as his eyes met Atem's. Over his shoulder was a backpack, in which Atem suspected was an overnight bag, with perhaps something a little less casual inside. His cheeks warmed at the thought of what Yuugi was carrying, but he returned his smile nonetheless and allowed him inside. 

As the door shut behind them, Yuugi wrapped his arms around Atem's neck and leaned up to kiss him, his fingers lacing into his hair as their lips brushed. Atem's arms curled around Yuugi's waist and held him tight before the other parted from him, much to his disappointment.

"Hey," Yuugi whispered in a greeting, his smile hardly an inch away from Atem's lips. Yuugi's fingers trailed down the curve of Atem's cheek, affectionate and gentle. "Are you ready?" He asked, not expectant but genuinely curious, "or do you need some more time?"

"No, no, I'm..." Atem struggled with words, but he was certain if he had given himself the time to overthink he would almost definitely back out for no reason other than working his nerves into something bigger than they were. "I'm ready," Atem assured him. At the very least, he was prepared in the physical sense. He took his partner's hand in his own and led him back to his bedroom.

Yuugi gave his lover a soft push and laid him back against the bed and slipped on top of him, continuing to kiss him, his hands following the slight curve to his sides without hesitation. With every second more that Yuugi's mouth was on his own, he felt him smother out his anxieties with desire, unable to think past wanting him to follow through with what they'd talked about earlier, and soon enough the two of them had shed their clothes and tossed them away.

However, Yuugi seemed to be able to think past the heat of the moment, as he reached over the side of the bed and pulled up the bag he'd brought with him. He unzipped the backpack, rummaging around in it before pulling out a small bundle of rope and sending a glance to Atem. "You still want this, right? We can just do it without if you're still nervous," he said, leaning over his partner to press another kiss to his lips.

"No, I want this, like you talked about," Atem insisted, "please."

Yuugi grinned at this, apparently taking great pleasure in Atem's pleading with him, although he needed no further convincing in continuing with their plans. Thus, he gently re-positioned Atem to sit up and face away from him before beginning the process of looping rope around Atem's wrists and binding them behind his back. As his partner waited ever so complacently to be bound, Yuugi pressed kisses between his shoulder blades and to the back of his neck, and once pleased with his knot work, leaned Atem back against the bed's headboard in an upright position.

"It's not too tight is it?" Yuugi asked, searching for signs of discomfort within Atem's face, and Atem appreciated his attentiveness.

"No, it feels fine," Atem assured him, testing his bonds. They were snug and restrictive, and there would be no way he escaped them without Yuugi's deft fingers undoing the knots, but they weren't so tight as to threaten cutting off circulation.

"Good," satisfied with Atem's response, Yuugi pressed a tender kiss to his lips and ran his hand along his chest before withdrawing from Atem once more. His attention shifted from him back to his bag, and pulled out a few more items- namely, a black silk blindfold. Atem catches one last glimpse of Yuugi, freckled cheeks, bright eyes and beautiful forms before the world becomes dark and dissolves into nothing but the warmth and pleasures of touch and sound.

While Atem's sense of vision has been muted and blacked out by the opaque fabric that's been tied around his eyes, the necklace of hickeys Yuugi had taken to giving him in his new position was more than enough to send heat through his body and made his breath hitch. He shuddered as Yuugi's hands crawled up and down his sides, his mouth trailing lower, scraping teeth against his collarbone and his tongue teasing a nipple as he continued his descent. Atem arched into his touch in a gentle, involuntary motion as if to beg for more of the sweet caress of Yuugi's lips against his skin. Still, Yuugi continued on without finding much persuasion in Atem's gasps or his movement.

A low, throaty moan escaped Atem's lips as Yuugi had moved further down even still, a hand parting his thighs while the other lightly grasped his cock. The feeling of anticipation and undeniable uncertainty fueled the heat he felt with every touch he was presented with from Yuugi, sparks that ignited the warmth growing indefinitely inside of him. And then, soon after, a slick finger pressed inside of him. Somehow, even with some of his senses denied, Atem seemed to have been drowning in all of the stimulation Yuugi gave him, that was simultaneously too much and not enough.

"How does that feel?" Yuugi asked from his position between his thighs, having added another digit, the stretching accompanied by a gentle burn. 

"Good," Atem just barely managed before his voice hitched as Yuugi rubbed against some tender bundle of nerves that made his body tense.

"Try to relax, alright?" Yuugi said softly, his experienced hand coaxing him to loosen up and allow his partner to take over the moment and guide him through. Somehow, this paradoxical statement accompanied by Yuugi's soothing voice was enough for him to unclench, and allow him to move forward.

"Oh, perfect," he whispered in further encouragement. His voice rang in Atem's ears despite the soft tone Yuugi spoke in as he added a third finger, stroking his prostate and stretching him further. "Are you ready to have me inside you, Atem? I've been thinking of having you like this for a little while now..."

Atem shuddered as he drank in Yuugi's words that coated his ear and made something deep within him melt. He was more ready for this than he'd ever felt had been possible, and let out a shaky breath of affirmation.

Yuugi withdrew his fingers, and instead, his arms wrapped around Atem's waist and pulled him in tight. He brushed his lips against his partner's in a kiss before parting and scraping his teeth against the shell of Atem's ear that made him burn with impatience. "Say that again? I don't think I heard you."

"Yuugi," he groaned, the teasing lilt of Yuugi's voice and absence of his cock inside him grating on his patience, "I want you inside me, now, god!" 

"Oh, that's better," Yuugi whispered, a smile evident in the very ringing of his voice. By some miracle, the teasing stopped, and Yuugi pressed inside of him until he reached his hilt, filling him perfectly. 

The moment of stillness didn't last, however, and Yuugi began to move, a slow withdrawal followed by a deep slam inside of him that stole the air from Atem's lungs. His hands moved along Atem's sides to grasp at his hips, aligning and adjusting his angle to sync up with the spot he'd driven his fingers into earlier, and it seemed that from this point further, Atem had forgotten words. Lost to pleasure, there were very few coherent thoughts that escaped him now aside from Yuugi's name on his lips like a chant in between gasps and moans of the highest blisses.

Yuugi's mouth slid over his own, their own gasps and moans becoming a muddled mess, and without sight to determine it, it was hard to tell where he ended or his partner began. Pleasure boiled in his core and he hit his fever pitch as Yuugi wrapped his fist around him, still slicked with lube as he stroked him off.

Without words to inform Yuugi of his imminent release, Atem cried out in ecstasy as he rode out his orgasm and came in Yuugi's hand, with his partner finishing after a moment's delay.

They lay together as a mess of tangled limbs, and Yuugi removed Atem's blindfold to see his eyes once again. The room was bright as the world was exposed to him once more, and he blinked to adjust before focusing again on Yuugi's charming face, and a smile returned to his lips. 

The bonds came off, although with some difficulty, before Yuugi curled up to him once more and shared a moment of quiet serenity alongside his partner, settling into the calm of post-orgasm.

Within the dreamy haze of exhaustion, laid next to Yuugi, Atem wasn't entirely sure he hadn't hallucinated the words that buzzed in his ears or the action that unfolded, but he thought he felt a kiss placed on his temple and a soft exchange of words from Yuugi to him.

"I love you, Atem."


End file.
